


Melting Into You

by Incandescentflower



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come as Lube, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spit As Lube, There's just a lot of mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: Adachi and Kurosawa will experience a lot of firsts in their relationship. Some they discover on accident, while others, they are more enthusiastic about pursing.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Melting Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I looked back at what I have written for this pair and it is an embarrassing amount of smut, in many different versions based on where I was in the show or other AUs I have written. This one is a follow up in Kurosawa's POV to _A Friend in Need_ , but can definitely stand alone as a one shot.
> 
> This fic is 100% the result of the Cherry Magic 31 Prompt - Dance.

“I can’t believe they thought we might actually be willing to go with them,” Adachi said with a laugh as they entered Adachi’s apartment. 

“Rokkaku and Minato are younger than us. And foolish,” Kurosawa said as he took off his shoes.

“Speak for yourself, ossan,” Adachi said, pushing his tongue between his teeth. Kurosawa loved it when this Adachi came to play.

“Hey,” he said, scooping Adachi up from behind and grabbing his arms so that they were wrapped around himself, Kurosawa allowing him to squirm in his clutches. Kurosawa liked it when Adachi squirmed.

“Okay, okay, maybe not so much an ossan,” Adachi said, relenting. Kurosawa let go of his arms and leaned into his neck, working his lips over Adachi’s pulse point. He relaxed into Adachi’s neck as Adachi pulled his head in close, letting out a gentle sigh. 

“I just don’t know how they would ever think I would go to a club,” his voice airy, distracted. “Tsuge wasn’t even going.”

“Can we not talk about Tsuge right now?” Kurosawa said, now embracing Adachi fully, holding him close.

“Sorry,” Adachi laughed. “Do you want something to eat?”

“Yes,” Kurosawa muffled into Adachi’s neck.

“What? I’ve got --” Adachi started moving into the kitchen and Kurosawa pulled him back as he laughed again. Kurosawa loved that laugh, the one that came from deep inside Adachi, carefree and loose. 

“I have what I want,” Kurosawa said, having flipped Adachi to face him. Adachi squeaked a bit, blushing, still seemingly surprised by how much he wanted Adachi. Kurosawa just couldn’t get enough. He wanted Adachi whenever he had the chance. And moments between that were just moments waiting to have Adachi in his arms.

Adachi hummed into his mouth as Kurosawa pulled him close, their lips moving slowly together, his hands clutching to the small of Adachi’s back. “You know, I’ve never danced before,” he said, pulling back, giving Kurosawa that shy, embarrassed look he often had when he talked about his general lack of experience.

“Yeah, I’m not so sure I would ever be able to dance like Minato and Rokkaku.”

“Well, yes, that,” Adachi agreed, trailing his finger down Kurosawa’s collar. “But really any kind of dancing with someone else.”

Kurosawa paused for a moment, taking in that sweet expression Adachi made when he was saying something important. “You mean, dancing like a couple?” He asked.

Adachi nodded. 

“Me neither,” Kurosawa admitted. “I never really had a reason.”

Adachi was now playing with Kurosawa’s hair, gently brushing a strand that seemed stubbornly determined to fall forward on Kurosawa’s forehead, instead of allowing itself to be pushed back.

“Well, then, I say we give it a go,” he said, pulling out his phone and finding some music. He scrolled through his playlist, selecting something slow and sweet. One that reminded him of holding Adachi every time he played it.

“What... right now?” Adachi asked. 

“Why not?” Kurosawa asked, leading him over in front of Adachi’s bed. The music started slowly and he pulled Adachi close. 

Adachi laughed again, but this time he sounded more nervous. “I have no idea what to do.”

Kurosawa wrapped Adachi’s arms around his waist and he slid his around Adachi’s shoulders. “Me neither,” he said again. “But I’ve seen lots of movies and I think we can figure it out. We just hold each other and sway a bit.”

And so they did. Adachi was tense for the first few moments, until he was lulled by their movement, back and forth. He finally dropped his head on Kurosawa’s shoulders and really sunk into Kurosawa’s arms, melting into him. Adachi smelled sweet, like the tea he drank at dinner. Kurosawa could feel both their hearts beating this close, in rhythm to the music, in rhythm to their movement. 

“I want to do everything with you, Adachi,” Kurosawa said, his chin on Adachi’s shoulder. “Even if you think it’s foolish.”

“This isn’t foolish,” Adachi said, nuzzling his face into Kurosawa’s shoulder. “It’s nice.”

The music stopped and so did they. “So, everything huh? Any firsts?” Adachi asked, his words vibrating against Kurosawa’s chest.

Kurosawa squeezed him and said, “yes.” No question in his mind.

Adachi pulled back and gave him a smirk. Kurosawa’s stomach dropped. He knew this look. This was one of mischief and playful ideas. Kurosawa really liked this look. 

Adachi grabbed Kurosawa’s wrist and led him over to Adachi’s bed, sitting him down, pulling Kurosawa’s head into his stomach, holding him. Every point of contact between them was amazing. 

Kurosawa spent a lot of time trying to focus his attention off Adachi when they were around others, trying to ignore where parts of Adachi’s body touched him, trying to not notice the silly, sexy looks he gave him, or else Kurosawa would never be able to act as a functioning adult, especially not at the office.

But that meant when they were alone, when there was no one else to worry about, Kurosawa indulged in every second he was given to touch Adachi, to feel his skin, to take in his warmth to memorize how he smelled, how he sounded when he was truly relaxed, truly happy. 

Adachi pushed him back and climbed on Kurosawa’s lap. Kurosawa’s stomach twisted. “Not that I am complaining here, but I don’t really see this as something new?”

“Would you like me to vacate this location?” Adachi asked, all smiles.

“No, no, no,” Kurosawa said, strengthening his grip, holding Adachi in place.

Adachi looked around. “We haven’t really been together on my bed yet. That seems like a first.”

Kurosawa swallowed hard. “If that is how you are going to define firsts, we are going to be very busy.”

Adachi buried his hand in Kurosawa’s hair, pulling gently to tilt his head up to look at him. He hovered his lips above Kurosawa’s mouth, moving back and forth as though he was considering the right location to place them. Kurosawa followed Adachi’s movement in the hopes he would be granted contact, still waiting, breathing in Adachi’s air. 

Adachi stopped moving, smiled devilishly and then leaned over Kurosawa’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “good.” 

His breath on Kurosawa’s neck sent shivers down his spine. He waited again as Adachi raised himself back up, looking deep into Kurosawa’s eyes, gently chewing his bottom lip. Kurosawa’s face felt sore from how much he was smiling. It was all too much. Too much joy, too much happiness for one person to bear, it needed to find its way out.

When Adachi finally kissed him, Kurosawa could no longer hold back, his tongue lapping into Adachi’s mouth, needing to take in everything possible touch. Their lips worked messily on one another’s mouths, no longer sweet, now hungry, missing lips, taking in skin, biting, sucking, wanting.

And then Adachi began to move his hips. It was a thrust of contact that instantly pushed their hardness together. Kurosawa let out an open mouth groan as Adachi pressed his body against him, his smile obvious against Kurosawa’s lips. 

Adachi was only just starting to let Kurosawa see him this way. And he _loved_ this part of Adachi. He was taking the lead, showing Kurosawa what he wanted, as Kurosawa held on, trying to give him purchase to move whatever way he wished. Kurosawa felt him slipping a bit so he grabbed onto his back and pulled them both more fully on the bed, Kurosawa now laying down below him. Adachi let out a small noise, as though he was surprised by the motion and once they were in place, he leaned down over Kurosawa to kiss him again as he flicked his hips down on Kurosawa again, grinding them together, sending waves of pleasure through Kurosawa’s body. 

“Fuck,” Adachi said, which sent a thrill through Kurosawa. “I don’t have any lube here,” he muffled into Kurosawa’s neck.

Kurosawa was panting, the conversation allowing for a steadying of his pulse and an evaluation of his pounding heart. He rubbed Adachi’s shoulder, trying to focus a bit. “That’s okay, Adachi. I think we can be creative,” he said, his voice light. “And if it leaves a few more firsts to save for later,” he said, now trailing his hands up and down Adachi’s back. “I would not have a problem with that.” He emphasized his words by slid their fingers together, hand now palm to palm.

They kissed again, but this time it was a hurried pulling at each other’s clothing. It was easy enough to get Adachi’s shirt over his head, it was much harder to get Kurosawa’s off. He sat up to assist, their skin now pressed against one another, almost on fire to the touch. Kurosawa pulled Adachi’s chest into his mouth and sucked at every inch he could access, still balancing Adachi on his lap on his very tiny bed.

They were still writhing against each other, but the friction of his pants was starting to chafe, no longer feeling good, but over stimulated. Kurosawa grabbed at the zipper of Adachi’s pants, needing to get his fingers around Adachi’s cock. Kurosawa couldn’t gain a hold of Adachi's shaft from this angle, so he settled on rubbing the smooth skin of the head as Adachi let out low moans. He thumbed the slit and then moved in circles, spreading the precome that had gathered there over the crown. Adachi let out an “Ah,” clearly sensitive. 

Kurosawa pulled Adachi's underwear down to expose his hardening cock. It bounced free, no longer being held back by fabric. It was pink, flushed and waiting. Kurosawa was overwhelmed by everything he wanted to do to Adachi. They could be there all day, if Adachi let them.

Kurosawa finally allowed himself to fully grasp Adachi’s cock, encircling it with his fingers, skidding them across the sensitive skin. Adachi shivered and called out “Ah, Yuichi, mmmm.”

“Fuck, you are so sexy, Kiyoshi,” Kurosawa mused as slid his fingers more quickly, taking in Adachi above him flicking his hips with every motion of his hand. Adachi going after what he wanted during sex was the absolute most amazing experience Kurosawa has ever had. He could drink it in for hours, watching, letting Adachi take whatever he desired. 

As he tried to apply more pressure, Kurosawa was concerned about the friction building. He let go for a moment. Adachi instantly stopped moving and whined. _Whined._ God, he was going to be the death of Kurosawa.

“Yuichi,” he pleaded. “Why?”

Kurosawa said nothing, eyes on Adachi, as he held his palm flat before his face and proceeded to lick it, spreading his spit over the skin as Adachi watched. Once he felt a sufficient amount of moisture had accumulated he spit in his palm, just to be sure, and returned to stroking Adachi deliberately. 

“Oh fuck,” Adachi said, stabilizing himself against the wall with his arm, letting his head drop back as he returned to flicking his hips, fucking Kurosawa’s hand. “God, that feels so fucking excellent,” he breathed.

“I told you I’d be creative,” Kurosawa purred as he grabbed Adachi’s ass, helping him thrust faster. Adachi’s moaning was getting loud. Kurosawa was going to go insane. He flicked his wrist at the end of every pump of his hand, applying a bit more pressure, until Adachi’s shaft start to pulse. 

“I’m going to come,” Adachi gasped, an attempted warning, but there was no time. He immediately spilled over Kurosawa’s stomach, shaking as his cock pulsed above him, small drops still dripping into the pool that had formed, spreading along the crevices of Kurosawa's abs. 

Kurosawa was panting, fully marked and filthy. He pressed the pad of his thumb onto the mess on his stomach and put it in his mouth, indulging in the salty taste of Adachi on his tongue.

“God, Yuichi,” Adachi said, now kicking off his pants and wedging his body between Kurosawa’s and the wall. He scrambled at undoing Kurosawa’s pants and pulled them off as well. He swiped his hand in his come and started to stroke Kurosawa with the wetness. Shit. Fuck. Ungh. 

“Kiyoshi,” he breathed. He had not expected Adachi to be creative too. Kurosawa slid into the feeling of Adachi’s hands on him, letting his legs fall open, utterly helpless. Kurosawa was a scattered mess of want, chaotically pulling at Adachi, bringing their mouths to meet, needing to feel his tongue in his mouth, needing every point of contact he could clutch onto.

But Adachi moved with intention. The benefit of having already come, Kurosawa supposed. He himself did not currently have that clarity of mind and was now thrusting his hips harder, wanting more, needing more.

Adachi moved down Kurosawa’s neck, stopping to mouth over the lines of his pectoral muscles, softly chewing at his nipples. Kurosawa was going to die. He would not live through this. Adachi’s fingers trailed through the glistening mess still on Kurosawa’s stomach and then, without warning, he was rubbing his fingertips gently against Kurosawa’s rim. Kurosawa’s back bent as he let out a loud, embarrassing groan. Fuck, that was exactly what he needed. 

“Yes, please,” he begged, burying his fingers in Adachi’s hair as he continued to lick at Kurosawa's chest. 

Adachi raised his head to look at Kurosawa and smiled, his warm, beaming smile that Kurosawa loved so very much. And then his eyebrow cocked, something mischievous spreading across his face.

He lifted the hand that had started massaging Kurosawa’s rim and brought two fingers to his mouth, sucking down on them with a loud smacking sound, spit trailing down his fingers. Kurosawa impulsively grabbed his wrist and sucked on Adachi’s fingers himself, creating extra spit, spit pooling between the two Adachi now held flat in front of Kurosawa’s mouth. 

Adachi moved deftly, smearing the wetness on Kurosawa’s rim and pressing into him with a finger, clearly not wanting to waste any of their work. Adachi thrust in gently, too gently. Kurosawa pleaded, “More.” He was given a second and then a third, Adachi’s fingers pressing just a little causing Kurosawa’s legs to shake. 

The warmth of Adachi’s mouth on Kurosawa's cock shocked his attention. He was blissed out and full of Adachi, clawing himself to the edge, wanting to come so badly, but not wanting to finish yet. 

Adachi had gotten better at sucking cock already. He relaxed his mouth around Kurosawa, taking his head in deeper, brushing it against the soft palate of the back of Adachi’s throat. He swallowed down around Kurosawa, sending shocks through him. Kurosawa breathed through it, trying to focus as Adachi curved his fingers a bit more and sent him reeling. It happened all at once, his orgasm shattering through him in all directions, his come shooting into Adachi’s ready mouth. 

“Wait, he gasped, don’t swallow,” he said. Kurosawa somehow had the mind about him to want beyond the feeling that had rocketed through him. 

Adachi frowned a bit, but when Kurosawa held out his hand below his mouth, he spit into it. They were both sweaty and wet and incredibly messy at this point. Kurosawa breathed deeply, taking big gulps of air as he was still coming down from the glow of it all, his mind still scattered, but knowing he just wanted Adachi close, close, close.

He reached down smearing his come on Adachi’s cock, happy to find it had started to harden a bit. The thrill of Adachi’s excitement already returning twisted deep down in Kurosawa. “Can we just lay here with you inside me?” He asked. Adachi felt too far away, Kurosawa needed this so badly he ached. 

Adachi rarely ever questioned when Kurosawa asked him such things. He just trusted. Adachi moved with Kurosawa’s guidance between his legs and lay down on Kurosawa, “Like this?” He asked.

Kurosawa nodded and lifted his pelvis. Adachi stroked himself a bit and then pressed himself into Kurosawa. It was not enough slick for fucking, but Kurosawa was stretched out enough from Adachi’s fingers and Adachi’s cock was wet enough from come to slide in slowly until they fit together exactly. 

Once inside Kurosawa fully, Adachi laid down on Kurosawa’s chest, his head resting on his shoulder. Adachi let out a sigh. His cock twitched a bit inside Kurosawa. He felt so absolutely consumed by his love for Adachi, feeling him this close, how perfectly they fit. 

Kurosawa’s lips trembled as he brought Adachi's wrist to them, gently placing a flutter of slow soft kisses. He closed his eyes and breathed in everything - Adachi’s smell, Adachi’s taste, Adachi surrounding him, inside him. They clung together like this, for the rest of the afternoon, kissing languidly, nodding off, until they regained their strength and were ready to again check some more firsts of their list.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes)


End file.
